1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game call holder device which enables the hunter to access a game call unit readily from a bundle or plurality of game calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various game call holders and tying down devices. There is a need for bundling game calls with a device to enable ready retrieval of a specific game call without untangling the lanyards holding the game call units. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,000 issued on Oct. 13, 1998, to Mark Timberlake et al. describes a dual game call holder for a hunter's wrist comprising a wrist strap having a D-ring on one end and hook and loop fastening patches on the opposite end. In the median portion of the wrist strap are two aligned game call holders comprising a loop and an elastic cord and cord clamp for holding each cylindrical game call. The dual game call holder is distinguishable for its different holding structure consisting of a loop and an elastic cord clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,808 issued on Mar. 29, 1988, to Dan B. Turner, Jr. et al. describes a fowl hunting call holder device and the method of using the device attachable about the hunter's wrist and comprising a flexible strap having one or two expandable strips for securing the fowl calls. The wrist strap is secured by Velcro adhesive strips. The call holder is distinguishable for attachment to one's wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981 issued on May 12, 1992, to Melvin L. Allen describes a game call holder for mounting on the hunter's chest comprising a nylon pile fastener support with two nylon pile fastener straps, an alligator clip on the uppermost edge for attachment to a collar, and a nylon pile fastener shoulder strap attached to a longitudinal edge of the support. The game call holder is distinguishable for its reliance on nylon pile fastener attachments to hold the game call, to attach to the hunter's collar, and to hold on the hunter's chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,430 issued on Sep. 14, 1993, to Roy A. Legursky describes a turkey caller and support apparatus comprising a support assembly having three arm straps with hook and loop fasteners. The turkey caller support apparatus is distinguishable for holding only one game call on a hunter's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,091 issued on Mar. 4, 1997, to John Musacchia describes a universal game call adapter and holder device for attachment by a strap on a hunter's knee. The game call is distinguishable for its singular game call structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,039 issued on Jul. 1, 1997, to David J. McIntyre describes a deer grunt game call having a tubular mouthpiece and sound tube. A lanyard is attached to the mouthpiece with a tuning clip and holds another tuning clip. The game call device is distinguishable for its lack of a holder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,353 issued on Sep. 7, 1999, to Reid P. Johnson describes a turkey call holding leg harness comprising a pair of buckled straps entrapped between a bolted rigid mounting plate and a slotted face plate. The call holder is distinguishable for its specific scabbard structure to be mounted on a hunter's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,391 issued on Oct. 19, 1999, to Charles D. Hunt describes a game call holder for an archer hunter which fits on either arm. An elastic band has three elastic securing loops positioned in the shape of a Y. The game call holder is distinguishable for its limitation to securing only one game call which must be positioned on the archer's arm.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a multiple game call holder device solving the aforementioned problem is desired.